Fortune cookie
by StillPushingTheTruck
Summary: When Ash opened up a fortune cookie for the first time, he never would've imagined that he would eventually find something else entirely different. Ash/Dawn. Pearlshipping


Fortune Cookie

* * *

''Mallow. You really don't have to do this.''

Ash was going to Akala Island for the second phase of his Island challenge. He already finished all his trails on Melemele Island and was going to set off tomorrow to the second island of the Alola region.

''Since when did you turn down a meal of mine? Who knows how long it might take before you return here. And everybody else is already waiting for you.''

Ash and his classmates went to Mallow's family restaurant after school to try out some of her new dishes. She invited them all over for a farewell meal for Ash and to wish him and Pikachu the best of luck. He liked his classmates like any other of his friends but they the way they were talking about his newest Island challenges made it sound like they would never see him again.

Mallow's entire family had a great feeling for tasty and exotic delicacies and Ash never minded to try out the green haired chefs newest meals. They all tasted incredibly so far and the thought of being able to eat something new every day was as much an adventure as his journey through the regions.

As much as Ash loved a good meal he needed his eight hours. He and his Pokémon wanted to get a goodnights sleep seeing that the ferry to Akala island was leaving pretty early. Not being able to escape the green haired girls grasp he was seated down at one of the tables.

After the class had eaten the main course, it was time for desert. Everyone was already pretty much drooling over what delicacies Mallow had in store for them. Instead of a tasty ice cream or a fruit yoghurt as desert, Mallow wanted to try something new. It wasn't really a desert as they were used too from her but more like a bit of fun.

Fortune Cookies.

They recently were introduced at restaurants in Johto and they've been proven a big hit so far under customers over there. It was a nothing special compared to other treats she knew off but the fun of them was that there was a small paper inside telling someone's fortune. She had one before and they didn't taste anything special.

Despite Mallow only wanting to create the most mouthwatering of meals she still was part of a business. One by one the students opened one, until it was finally Ash's turn. He been dying to open one himself so he was quite reckless and the cookie was pretty much broken with crumbs scattered all around the restaurant floor. Opening his piece of paper it said.

 ** _''_** ** _An unexpected companion will resurface.''_**

Just wondering what this mysterious message meant Ash couldn't wait to set sail already. If this message was right then maybe one of his old friends might show up again at Akala Island.

* * *

On Akala Island Ash went through the motions of his island trails. After clearing all the other trials they only thing left for them to do was to defeat the Island Kahuna and collect the second symbol and their Z-Crystal. To get too the Isle Kahuna, Ash and Pikachu had to go through Heahea City which had an access point through Diglett's tunnel. But as a way to get some rest before they're going hiking through the cave they decided to go to the beach next to the Hano Grand Resort.

The hotel was the most exclusive in all of Alola and in order to have a room you at least had to make a reservation a year beforehand. The exclusive place was connected to a beach in which all the island inhabitants or tourists of the island could visit. The sand was light on your feet and nowhere was litter to be found.

It seemed like a perfect place to relax before a big hiking trip.

Except for one tiny thing.

Pyukumuku. A black icky body and pink spikes on top they are considered unappealing to tourists. Part-time working as Pyukumuku chucker, back into the sea was available at tourist beaches like this one. But no matter how far they're thrown, Pyukumuku will always return to the same spot.

So Ash and Pikachu took on the job as Pyukumuku chucker. Not for the handsome reward of throwing them back into the ocean but to help out a Pokémon in need. So he and his other Pokémon, Rowlett, Rockruff and Litten and his Rotomdex they were looking over the beach for the Sea Cucumber Pokémon.

Noticing one lying next to a blue haired girl while sunbathing he went over and picked it up. Where the Pyukumuku was laying around he stood in the rays of the bluenette seemingly irritating her. She turned around and was about to give the one who blocked her rays a good scolding.

''If you don't get out of my sun I'm sending…'' She stopped talking seeing who it was.

''Ash? What are you doing here?''

It was Dawn. The blue haired coordinator from Sinnoh who travelled with Ash in the Sinnoh region. The last time she saw him was in Unova during the Junior Cup and she'd been wondering recently how he's been doing.

Out of all the places in the world the future Pokémon master could be, it had to be at the exact same place where Dawn was having her holiday. She didn't mind seeing him again but it was still as big surprise for her.

''I'm just helping the Pyukumuku back into the sea.'' Ash looked at the small black Pokémon in his hand. Hearing how the boy answered, the sea cucumber white innards shot out a made a V-sign appreciating the trainers help.

Ash looked at it and made a V-sign back before chucking it back into the sea. She wondered exactly of all the things he could be doing right now is throwing Pokémon into the ocean.

''I'll come back to you once I'm finished.'' He went and took his Pokémon with him to finish his chore while his mind wondered to what exactly Mallow's cookie told him.

 ** _''_** ** _An unexpected companion will resurface.''_**

* * *

They went to a restaurant on Akala Island. Talking about their experiences and what they've been doing recently made them remember the good times through Sinnoh.

Dawn had been travelling through the Johto region for a while now and the Grand Festival there was coming up. She felt like she was running up against a burn-out so short from the festival and she needed a place to recharge her batteries. Reading a brochure about a place where the sun always shined and the beaches were whiter than snow she went on a small holiday in Alola.

Ash introduced Dawn to his new Pokémon and each one were interacting with Dawn's Pokémon pretty well. Piplup being the leader of her team and Buneary still trying to get Pikachu's attention, with Pachirisu having energy to burn compared to the narcoleptic Rowlett they made for a lively bunch.

The restaurant also had fortune cookies trying to cash in on their success in Johto. Ash told her that he had one on Melemele Island and it predicted that he would see an old companion again which was her. Dawn found it silly that he would put faith in something as a piece of paper but relaxed at seeing now that he was still excitable about discovering new things.

Dawn decided to open one after Ash said that one predicted that he would see her again.

 ** _''_** ** _Good clothes open many doors. Go shopping.''_**

Dawn's eyes shot open and saw it as a hint to go shopping with him. There were a lot of clothing stores here that took inspiration from the local culture and they would be amazing for some of her contests in the future.

''Well what are we waiting for?'' She returned all her Pokémon except Piplup and grabbed Ash's arm dragging the poor boy to the nearest clothing store.

* * *

Despite Dawn being on her holiday she decided to travel with Ash for a bit again. It was nice to relax but she hoped to get some inspiration for some new appeals and training with Ash always made her feel like she would make more progress than working with anyone else.

Ash and Dawn travelled together during his way to the Island Kahuna. Even if they didn't see each other for so long, there was no indication that they were ever apart. Conversations came as easily as battling to them and they spend the days away just talking to each other.

Arriving in Konikoni City it was time for Ash's final trial on Akala Island.

A battle with the Island Kahuna Olivia.

Just before leaving the Poke Center he took a cookie from the basket on the counter. He wasn't really wondering how his battle was going to be today but it was a habit he picked up seeing how the rest of them were true till this point.

 ** _''_** ** _Enjoy the good luck a companion brings you.''_**

Now that he was thinking about it, Dawn did bring him good luck. Memories resurfaced of when she dressed up like a cheerleader with her Pokémon during some of her gym battles. Knowing that she was cheering him on he grew determined to win this one.

Arriving at the location Dawn was in the stands as always watching his battle. Instead of the usual outfit she had on she now wore a hula outfit which she had gotten from the clothing store after their dinner in the restaurant in HeaHea City. A flower crown adorned her head and a pink top covered her upper body. The hula dress was made out of grass and leaves from the islands palms trees.

''Seems like your girlfriend is here to help you win.'' Olivia the Island Kahuna noted.

'' **She's** / I'm not **my** /his girlfriend!'' Ash and Dawn simultaneously yelled at her. You could've fooled the woman with that one. What girl would go through such lengths to dress up like that just to cheer a friend on?

It was a hard battle. Almost as rock solid as the type Olivia was specializing in. Ash didn't battle such an accomplished trainer in the Rock-typing since Grant in Kalos. After defeating Olivia's signature Pokémon, Lycanroc Midnight Form Ash was presented with the Rocknium Z and a symbol signifying he completed the Akala Island trials.

Dawn held up her hand in the air to congratulate him on his victory still dressed in her hula outfit. Ash realized she wanted one of her signature high fives. It was a unspoken way to communicate saying good luck or well done without words. He never high fived anyone else like he did with Dawn, seeing it was a symbol of their eternal friendship.

Holding his own hand above his head their hands touched like they normally did.

But something was off about this one.

Ash felt his heart speed up when his hand touched hers. Her palms felt ridiculously soft and he wondered if it would slip out of his hand if he would hold hers. Dismissing why he felt so weird around her, he just wondered exactly why it was so different to the others times they performed one.

To celebrate his victory they went to a restaurant where they had fortune cookies as well. These things popularity recently shot out of the roof recently and pretty every restaurant or Poke Center now had a basket full of them. Taking one for on the road Ash took one and decided to open it just before he would go to bed.

Dawn grew a bit annoyed at how excited he always seemed to open one and she told him that if she heard a prediction from him one more time she would hurt him.

After finishing their meals the two went to go for a goodnights sleep in the Poke Center. It was only a few days that Dawn had left of her vacation and they decided to spend it in Konikoni City going through the market place and merchant stores together.

Still the way Dawn was able to make him feel so strange when she physically touched him bothered him. He'd been touched before by other people but never did he react in a way that the coordinator was being able to draw out of him.

Before he went to bed, he took a fortune cookie from the Pokémon Centre basket hoping it could give him an answer to why he was feeling so weird.

 ** _''_** ** _Never underestimate the power of the human touch.''_**

* * *

Ash and Dawn decided to split up a bit. Despite the time they wanted to spend together Dawn was more drawn towards some stands with clothes and accessories in them compared to Ash's interest in other things. To compromise, the two would separate for a few hours before meeting back at the Pokémon Centre again.

As a present for helping him win his battle against Olivia, Ash wanted to get out and buy something nice for Dawn. Olivia had a store that sold all kinds of different stones. Maybe something for her Grand Festival would be good for her, but it would've helped knowing what exactly she was going to wear.

Eventually he settled on a necklace that was adorned with pearls found on the beaches of Alola. It wasn't exactly the most prestigious object in the Kahuna's store, but she guaranteed him that it would almost match any outfit his female friend would wear in the future.

He decided to give Dawn the pearl necklace just before she would leave Alola and go back to Johto.

A new day arrived and Ash opened up another Fortune Cookie. He just had his breakfast and Dawn was training outside with her Pokémon. The Grand festival was coming up and suddenly the bluenette grew a bit anxious. Skipping breakfast she went straight out to train.

Looking at her from the dining room Ash was sitting in he had a good look over the battle field that she was training at.

His mind was torn between Dawn's training and the fortune cookie message from a few days ago.

 ** _''_** ** _Never underestimate the power of the human touch.''_**

Did it mean he liked touching her? Remembering their last high five Ash's mind wandered off again just exactly how soft her hands were and if the rest of her skin was as smooth.

Mentally slapping himself for thinking like that, he should really stop opening those fortune cookies.

But the basket was literally tempting him to pick up another one. Crying defeat Ash shuffled his way to the basket.

 _''_ _This will be the last one.''_

It was these things fault in the first place he started feeling weirdly around his blue haired companion. Ash would open this one and would forever swear away the cookies. They didn't even tasted that good.

As if fate was playing a cruel joke on him the paper read…

 ** _''_** ** _It's about time you asked that companion on a date.''_**

''WHAT?!'' Ash opened another quickly after that. He knew he would swear them off after his latest message but this couldn't be the last one. How would you tell your friends that the last fortune cookie you ever had, was ask your friend on a date?

He knew that Dawn would leave in a few days from now. Who knows how long it might take for him to see her again. Their careers differed so much he doubted that even if he would like to go on a date with Dawn it wouldn't work out because of the distance they had between their careers.

Ash wasn't going to deal with this. He didn't have feelings for Dawn as much as the cookies said he did. She was a friend. Nothing more. Opening another one in hopes it would say something else…

 ** _''_** ** _Go ask your mom.''_**

''REALLY!''

* * *

''Mom?'' Ash called her when Dawn was still training outside. She was so into her work out that the coordinator seemingly forgot the time.

''Hello dear. How is your trial at Akala Island going?''

''Great. I've just beat the Island Kahuna and received the Rocknium-Z.'' He showed off his new Z-crystal. Delia felt pride at her son's newest achievement. But she knew there was something else he was calling her for.

''Uh huh. What else is wrong?'' Ash surprised at his mother's comment. Was he that transparent to her?

''What do you mean?''

''I'm your mother. You never call me unless something big is on your mind. I've seen you recently at the school so it hasn't been that long since I heard from you.'' Was he really such an open book to her?

''See. There's this old companion of mine who showed up. And for some reason I'm starting to feel strange whenever…''

His cheeks started to turn red just thinking about this companion. Delia having a hunch decided not to tease her son but to get straight to the point.

''Is it a girl?''

''How did you know?!'' Ash panicked. He was going to try really hard not to let through any hints about which friend he was going to talk about, but his mom already saw through the act.

''It's all a part of growing up.''

It was a nice surprise hearing that her son finally developed an interest in the opposite gender.

Delia knew this was going to happen someday. Ash had now reached an age where he was now paying attention to things he didn't before and it might have been confusing at first but in the end it all would make sense.

''What do you mean?''

''I'm saying that is a girl you can see yourself with for the rest of your life.''

''Of course. We'll stay best friends forever.'' Ash answered. His mother sighed hearing at how dense her boy still is.

 _''_ _Baby steps Delia. He just entered this brave new world. Can't expect him to get it immediately.''_

Trying to find a way to bring it simpler to him without scaring him out of his mind, she decided to test her son to see how far his affection for this mysterious girl went.

''How would you feel if another boy would come over and take her away from you?''

''What do you mean?'' A nasty feeling came over Ash all of a sudden.

''How would you react when a boy would come up to Dawn and ask her to hang out with him instead of you.'' Delia repeated the question.

Something inside Ash stung. The only time he felt like this was when Gary received his first Pokémon from Professor Oak and Ash didn't have any yet.

Seeing how her son's face turned sour, she asked another question.

''Is she pretty?''

Dawn was a pretty girl. Her beautiful blue eyes were only accentuated by her dark blue hair that she took so much care in. Her sense of fashion was perfect always knowing exactly what to wear and how good it would look on her. Her cheerleader uniform was something he liked seeing her in and knew it was mostly for his eyes only. The last time when she wore the hula girl outfit to cheer him on was quite alluring to him as well.

A big blush was now noticeable across his face. Delia saw everything she needed to know.

''Your face is telling me all I need to know. So when are you going to ask her out?''

''Never. I don't want to ruin my friendship with her. I'm not taking that risk.''

''If you really are as close to this girl as you say you are, then I'm sure she'll agree. What exactly is holding you back? You're never this scared during your battles.''

Before Ash could answer back Delia ended the call and left Ash with a hint about how to go with it. She knew it was a big change for him but she couldn't hold his hand forever.

But there was still something that held him back. Or rather someone.

 _Serena._

The honey blonde performer kissed him right before she left on a plane to Hoenn to try her hand on contests in order to learn and become a better performer. Ash didn't want to explain to her that he didn't feel that way towards her and break her heart. She was a valued friend of his and Ash would never forgive himself for breaking her heart and hopes of them being together.

Even if the cookies gave him advice today he didn't like what he heard from his mom and was dreading his call with Serena. Hoping that the cookie would give him advice he opened one just to be sure and that the others were just wrong.

 ** _''_** ** _Someone close to you is waiting for you to call.''_**

* * *

So he tried to call Serena. As luck would have it, it was easy for him to get her number seeing as her mother Grace knew exactly where she was going be having her contests. And so he told her everything about Dawn. Who she is, where's she's from and exactly how strange she was making him feel.

The honey blonde performer already knew what was going on. Serena knew how considerate he was. Trying to bring it as gently as possible it was still a bitter pill to swallow for the honey blonde performer. She'd been admiring him as a young girl ever since he helped her during Professor Oak's Summer camp and had pretty much told him that she liked him by kissing him.

''Serena? I'm sorry. I know how you feel about me and…''

If Ash had fallen for another girl she had to respect his decision. He had done so much for her and it would be incredibly selfish of her if she had him locked up in chains to force him too like her.

''Don't feel sorry Ash. You're a great guy and I love you. I want you to be happy. I don't want to force you to like me. You wouldn't be you anymore and it would make me unhappy as well. If you're going to change for someone just to keep them happy while you are unhappy yourself, they don't deserve to be loved. I love you, but I'm not going to change who you are. You taught me something I will always love you for. To never give up when it's over.''

He looked at her. What she just told him about changing for the one you love made sense. In his mind she sounded like a real genius right now. But even though he now realized he had some feelings for the Sinnoh Coordinator there was still doubt in his mind. Would Dawn accept?

''You're scared. I know how you feel. I've had the feeling as well.''

His face told Serena all she needed to know. Ash's inner turmoil was easily readable. She's been on that side so many times before with him that she could relate. Only when they separated at the airport did she manage to gather up the courage to show him she loves him. Now that this coordinator had manage to do what she couldn't, it was time for her to let go.

Despite not being the one girl that managed to grab his attention, she would support his choice.

Serena had made a vow to become Kalos Queen. She lost during her first Master Class performance because she was lacking something that the current Kalos Queen had. Serena received so much from her friends. If it wasn't for Ash, Clemont and Bonnie she never would've found the courage to go out into the world to find and realize a dream. And that's why she lost the Master Class.

Serena received so much from Ash that she felt she never gave enough back to repay him.

It was time for her to give back to Ash, no matter how much it would hurt her herself.

''What if it fails?'' He asked the performer.

''I've seen you come up with incredible strategies for winning battles. Have you ever been afraid of losing a battle when you those risks?'' Ash's mom said the same thing making him believe he should approach this the way he always did things.

Serena always thought at first that a Pokémon battle was only an exchange of moves. After seeing Ash and Clemont battle she realized there's a deeper layer to them. Not only did you needed to know powerful moves but also bring out the maximum potential by using a Pokémon's entire body.

''Never.'' Serena then asked him on why he was so scared. It wasn't like him to be so afraid of something.

''I don't know. I'm afraid I might not see her again after such a long time and that she has moved on to bigger things.'' He'd rather be locked up in a house full of Ghost Pokémon instead of facing this ordeal.

''I know that you won't return my feelings the same way I want too. But I still want to be friends with you.''

''You do?''

''Always. Now. Are you sure that you want to be friends with her if it fails?''

''Yes.''

''Then what's stopping you? Like my mom always said. Go for broke!''

* * *

Ash was the first to admit he didn't have any clue when it came to relationships with the opposite gender. He was quite close as friends to other girls he travelled with. Misty, May, Iris, Serena and his classmates in Alola and he saw Dawn as his closest female friend. There was something about her that intrigued him to no end.

 _''_ _I never started thinking about her that way before!''_ Ash scolded himself for seeing his friend as some sort of object. He wasn't shallow like that. He knew there had to be more than this then just looks. Dawn never managed to draw a reaction before when they were in Sinnoh so why now?

Opening another Fortune Cookie he saw something that made him calm down a bit.

 ** _''_** ** _To determine whether someone is beautiful is not by looking at his/her appearance, but his/her heart.''_**

How could he not get along with Dawn? She was so similar to him in so many ways. Brock once commented that she was like a female version of Ash at one point during their Sinnoh journey. If he would spend copious amount of time on his hair and would do his best to look as good as possible.

She showed her bravery at wanting to help him and Pikachu against Team Rocket despite she was only travelling for one afternoon. She cheered him up when he was feeling down and was always ready to give her advice to him if something was bothering him.

And he did the same for her. When they started travelling together at first there were a lot of arguments. They squabbled over the smallest things. He never understood why she took so much pride in her hair and she didn't understand why he was okay looking like a complete bum sometimes.

But Ash never could stay mad at Dawn for long. were quickly made up like snow disappearing under the Alolan sun.

 ** _''_** ** _Ideas you believe are absurd, ultimately lead to success!''_**

Asking a girl on a date was more difficult than any Pokémon battle he had so far. He'd rather take on Paul and Alain at the same time in a handicap match than doing something like this. Still he had to push on if he wanted to figure out if these feelings for her were the same as the hunch his mother and Serena had.

'' _Here it goes._ Uhm...Dawn?'' She finally was finished with her training. The entire morning when Ash made his phone calls, she was continuously working on improving her Grand Festival appeals.

''Yes?'' Her sweet voice resonated inside his ears. He gave her so many compliments in his head the day before that he actually forgot how nice her voice sounded. Dawn was like a siren put him under a spell he didn't want to escape from.

''Uhm…'' He never had problems asking her to hang out with him, but why was it so difficult all of a sudden?

Dawn was patiently waiting for his question. Ash was trying to think about finding the right words for it until he remembered the cookies advice. Despite how out of this world it sounded he asked…

''Will you go out with me?'' Dawn blinked wondering if she heard correctly what he was saying. He asked her to hang out with him more often but the way he shaking and his nerves were felt by her made it sound like he wanted more than just to hang out.

''You mean…a date?'' Stunned at his question.

Since when did Ash took an interest in dating? Ash's mind was always on Pokémon and battling. And now he was asking her out? Dawn knowing exactly how dense he was when it came to girls so she was stunned that out of everyone he would ask out it was her.

''Yes.'' He squeaked. Dawn saw he meant it and couldn't say no to him. He looked so much out of his comfort zone and she knew he would find it the bravest thing he ever did.

When they spend their days together Dawn realized just how much she missed him. The boy had a certain way of pulling her towards him like a magnet not understanding why exactly she was so drawn towards him. She came here to relax and yet she didn't pass up the opportunity to travel with him even if it just was a short while.

The way they interacted felt the same yet different. Piplup and the rest of her Pokémon didn't seem as happy as they did before they met Ash and Pikachu again. He loved Pokémon, even the ones that weren't his own. He'd been treating her Pokémon the same way as his new ones showing the boys unconditional love for all of them.

It was something she came to admire of him and the Buizel she traded for his Aipom was a perfect match for him.

She wouldn't have traded him with anyone else she knew. Dawn knew Ash would raise it properly and would make it a better Pokémon then it could be under her command. She was thinking that maybe Ash thought the same way when he traded his Aipom with her.

Having had lose much sleep over it, the coordinator came to the realization she was crushing on him.

How could she not? When she started traveling with him in Sinnoh she was amazed at how he wanted to save his Pikachu from Team Rocket. Ash was brave, kind, selfless, always supporting of her and her other Pokémon always cheering them on and always ready to extend his hand to her when she would fail.

He supported her when she thought that she was the world's worst coordinator when she started and never mocked her when something went wrong always encouraging to keep trying till you get it right.

And she would the same for him. She hated seeing him down. His first full battle loss against Paul weight hard on him. To cheer him up she made a comedy show for him and his Pokémon. Shortly after that he found the resolve to keep on going like before. Eventually beating Paul in the Sinnoh League.

And she knew why her time in Unova was so enjoyable. It's because Ash was there. Nothing against his Unova friends Iris and Cilan, knowing that Dawn would spend a few days travelling and competing against him would be fun.

Not to mention he grew quite handsome over the time they were apart. Training physically together with his Pokémon gave him a great physique which he showed off during the time they spend on the beaches together. In only his swimming shorts Dawn had to control herself to not make Ash suspicious but knowing it was Ash she got away with it a few times.

Dawn decided to hide it in fear of having such an strange atmosphere around them during the time they had left in Alola and that the emotions would just disappear after some time.

But they didn't disappear. They only grew stronger the longer Dawn was around him and the thought of them doing the things they were already doing at a closer level made her wonder just how far they could go. But Ash being against such a ludicrous idea like dating was her biggest fear, but that was removed now seeing as HE was the one who asked her on a date.

''Of course.''

* * *

''Ash. Thank you so much for such a wonderful night.''

The two went on their date and it was more fun than they ever had. The two of them were playing around all night and were just enjoying each other's company even through the moments they didn't have anything to say. Ash took her to the lighthouse that was on the eastern part of the town they were staying in.

Now enjoying the night sky Ash had to ask the million dollar question.

''Did you enjoy it?'' Ash was sweating bullets.

''Of course I did. It was one of the best nights of my life. I want to this again with you in the future.''

''Tax…Tanks…I mean thanks Dawn. I enjoe'd…enjoyed it too.'' Giggling at his stuttering, she felt proud of what he did today. Asking a girl out was quite courageous even for his standards.

''I have something for you.'' He showed the pearl necklace he bought a few days ago. He told himself he was going to give it to her just before she would leave Alola but inside something was screaming to give it to her now.

''Thank you. It's beautiful.'' She took the necklace and put it on. Looking down at it, she knew this could and should go further.

Ash meant more to her then at first she thought. Her crush turned into love after he gave her the necklace and Dawn knew she never wanted to lose him again. She didn't have something solid to give him but that won't stop her.

''I have a surprise for you as well. Close your eyes.'' He did and waited for what she would give. Closing his eyes like that he started to feel vulnerable. But knowing that Dawn was with him Ash reminded himself.

 _''_ _There's no need to worry.''_

She kissed him on the cheek not yet feeling bold enough to go all the way.

Ash knew what she was doing with his eyes closed and had trouble finding the right words. After Dawn's peck he opened his eyes seeing the bluenette as red as parts of Litten's fur.

''So how was it?'' Dawn asked of him.

He quit his stuttering now not being able to speak at all. He received pecks and kisses before but none of them matched Dawn's.

He felt like being shocked by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, set on fire by Litten's Flamethrower, his head being whacked by Rowland's kick and Rockruff's showing his affection. Did this mean that Dawn also was developing feelings for him like he did with her?

 _''_ _Wow. Who knew that just a small peck would feel so good?''_

These past few days were life changing for him. He wanted to be a Pokémon master but now he wanted to be one with a Top Coordinator with a Piplup by his side. He started visualizing a future where the two of them were on top of the world and would forever love each other.

For the first time he started thinking about the future. The boy from Pallet Town always was a here and now kind of guy. Always focusing on what's directly ahead of him and never ignoring it in favor for something more exciting on the horizon.

Ash was nervous beyond belief but he knew this is what he wanted for his future. Taking the plunge he asked…

''Will you be my girlfriend?''

It was strange. A few days ago he never saw any appeal in something like a closer relationship with a girl besides being friends, but it was the a bluenette from Sinnoh Ash came to know as his best friend that made him curious about the subject.

His mind at first was thinking that there would be no time for something like that seeing as his goal was to become a Pokémon Master and it would distract him from his goal like it did with Brock whenever the promising doctor encountered a Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy.

Dawn smiled at him. Seeing Dawn radiate in the night sky made her look more beautiful than any shooting star. Eagerly anticipating her answer, Dawn decided to answer by kissing him on the lips.

The peck on the cheek he received from Dawn before was nothing compared to this. He might've received his first kiss from Serena on the lips, but Dawn's was the only one he wanted to taste from now on. It was the sweetest thing he ever tasted and if the coordinator was doing to this to him from now on, Ash might have to go to a dentist to get some holes filled up.

Dawn separated looking at a dazed Ash. She definitely got a response out of him. She started to wonder what else would tickle his fancy and how he would react to her other advances. Not being able to respond properly she used her words to make it clear as day for him.

''That means yes Ash.'' A smile radiated off their faces and they kissed again. Once again lost in the kiss the two trainers had no idea what their Pokémon were currently doing.

Pikachu and Piplup staring at the scene high fived each other knowing that the two trainers would make themselves extremely happy from now on. And they liked the person that was the other half from now on.

* * *

The last two days they spend together was absolute heaven. Dawn had to convince him that some things he was feeling right now were okay. For example, he was incredibly nervous of holding her hand while they were walking the streets together.

And if he wanted to kiss her then he should just do it. Every night before they went to bed in their separate bedrooms he asked her if he could kiss her before the door closed. She wanted to be surprised and didn't want him asking permission every time like he did the first few days into their romance.

Pikachu and Piplup were happy for them seeing how much they've been smiling these last few days. The two Pokémon knew Ash and Dawn were close friends, but now that the two were an item the family was happier than ever before.

But it was time for Dawn to return to Johto. Her vacation was over and Ash still had to finish his school and the island challenges. Pikachu and Piplup were saying goodbye to another but not being sad like their previous farewells. With their trainers in a romantic relationship now they would see each other again soon.

Buneary saying goodbye as well winked to him. Seeing that Ash and Dawn were dating she would have all the time in the world with him at a later date. The two trainers smiled at the scene before them and couldn't wait until the next time they would see each other again to make many more happy memories.

But before Dawn went aboard her ship there was one final thing she wanted to ask Ash.

''So how did you gather the courage to say it?''

Ash explained all that happened to him after opening the fortune cookies. Dawn held back her laugh. She was beyond happy that Ash liked her more than a friend but leave it to him to find out he loves someone through something as weird like fortune cookies.

''How about we open one? Together.'' She pulled out a fortune cookie out of her pocket. One of them led her here and it would be a perfect way to say goodbye to her now boyfriend.

Ash tried to reach out for it and take it but Dawn pulled back her hand and took the treat inside her mouth leaving one side of the cookie sticking out her lips.

Ash understood what Dawn was getting at and put his mouth on the edge of the cookie. Ash being able to recognize what she signaled to him and that he managed to pick up so quickly pleasantry surprised her. He really made some progress these last few days and grew quite bold when it came to showing her affection which she didn't mind one bit.

Ash ate the cookie as delicately as he could, occasionally brushing the bluenette's mouth. The bland taste of the cookie was now being overwhelmed by her sweet lips. Mallow's and Brock's dinners had nothing on her. This was a taste he was going to miss for a while.

Pulling away after eating his side, he took the small piece of paper that was inside the treat while Dawn swallowed her part. Dawn was dying to know what their future had in store for them, the cookies had guided Ash to her and it would be crazy if suddenly he got a message that this whole relationship was a mistake.

Ash read the text on the small piece of paper and his eyes widened. He looked petrified after reading

Dawn fearing the worst asked him what's wrong.

 ** _''_** ** _Help, I'm being held prisoner in a fortune cookie factory.''_**

* * *

Ah the prisoner one. The Holy Grail of Fortune Cookie messages.

I might need to explain. I've been re-watching Diamond and Pearl recently again after so long and I've forgotten how much I liked Dawn. And man do I miss Brock.

I used to be a Pearlshipper first before I switched to Amour and now I'm torn between the two of them. I'm also planning a multi chapter Pearl story in the future but that won't be out until I finish a huge chunk of GS ball unlocked and having re-watched the entirety of Sinnoh, so that's going to take a long time. I need to find out exactly how I'm going to write contest battles since I haven't seen one for nearly 4 years.

And for that project I wanted to establish a relationship before I go into that one. Despite enjoying writing ''GS ball unlocked'' I'm never going to do something as long as that ever again.

I'll still do GS ball unlocked every two weeks at least but this is just something as a fun distraction seeing I put way too much pressure on myself to write something at least. I need to remember I do this for fun, not out of obligation.

Holy nearly 7000 words Batman.

See you around for the follow up (eventually).


End file.
